Yoko Kurama
, , |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=May 11 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=24 |height-part1=180 cm |weight-part1=81 kg |occupation= Defender of the realm |affiliations= Otogakure, Akatsuki |clan= Kurama Clan ,Senju, Uzumaki |nature type=Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Wood Release |Kekkei Genkai= Byakugan, Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai ,Wood Release |Kekkei Tota = Erase Release |classification=God, Sensor |unique traits=Sensor, Strong Life Force (Uzumaki + Senju) |jutsu= , Clone Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Generic Sealing Technique , Body Pathway Derangement, Chakra Scalpel, Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, Mystical Palm Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction , Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Levitation Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique, Mind Reading, Shadow Clone Technique, Uzumaki Sealing Technique , Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, Dusk Crow Genjutsu, Ephemeral, Genjutsu Binding, Genjutsu: Mirage, Genjutsu: Unknown Fire, Interrogation Genjutsu, Soulbane , Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Sealing Tag Barrier, Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing, Secret Technique: Sealing Release , Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Dropping Lid, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Mutability, Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears, Earth Release Shadow Clone, Earth Release Subterranean Voyage, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique , Water Attacking Gorgon, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Water Dragon Whip, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water Trumpet, Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave, Water Release: Wild Water Wave , Blade of Wind, Great Sickle Weasel Technique, Scythe Weasel, Sickle Weasel Technique, Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Wind Release: Cast Net, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release: Wind Cutter, Wind Release Stream , Bloodsucking Plant, Petal Whirlwind, Rose Whip, Seed of the Death Plant, Wood Clone Technique, Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Hotei Technique, Wood Release: Impaling Roots, Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall , Sage Art: Floating Leaf, Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, Sage Art: Ojigi Plant, Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud, Sage Art: Wind Release Stream, Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands, Top Transformed Buddha |tools = Giant Folding Fan }} Background The Yondaime Otokage, Trev was a devoted worshiper of the god Inari Ōkami, the god of foxes and more importantly rice. The patron god of Otogakure was responsible for the bounty of rice supplies every year in the land, which was promptly called the Land of Rice Paddies. By an unknown measure, the god was able to communicate with the Otokage and demanded to reborn, to once again walk the physical plain of existence. Trev went to work immediately, researching various ways to bring the rice god back into the world. When a way was finally discovered, the Yondaime kidnapped a man by the name of Yoko Kurama who would act as the vessel of Inari Ōkami. Trev through his experimentation hoped to create the perfect host for the rice god, and this man of Kurama, Senju and Uzumaki lineage was deemed appropriate. For three years the Yondaime worked to increase the talent already possessed by Yoko Kurama. His Senju power was enhanced through the DNA of Tessuhai Tsuyo and Uzumaki through Athos. The DNA aqquired from these individuals took time to acquire, and much longer to integrate into Kurama. Once the process was done, the ritual of reincarnation could finally proceed. For his own devious reasons the Yondaime halted to revival of Inari, and placed seals in the chamber Kurama was sealed in. These seals would activate in a timely fashion should Trev ever perish. Shortly after his death, these seals would activate and seal the god into his new body. With the god revived and in his new shell, he immediately escaped Mugen Castle and proceeded into the Land of Sound. Test Run Soon after roaming the wilderness, Kurama discovered his godlike fox powers had not accompanied him into his new body. It would take time before his full power can return and for his new vessel to hold such power. In the meantime, he trains to get use to his new body and remaster any techniques known in his prior life. The Akatsuki After mastering the Senju and Kurama DNA inside him, along with numerous other techniques, he set off into the world. On the border of Otogakure, Kurama discovered the Mountains Graveyard and the organization known as The Akatsuki. After this discovery, he joined the group and was strong enough to become a ring bearer. Knowing full well of the irony of him joining the group responsible for his most prominent worshiper's death, he was fully prepared to be called a traitor. However, the god reborn doesn't much care for orders or the company he now associates himself with; all this is just a means to an end for his goal of complete domination. He now trains to restore his full god powers and develop his Kekkei tōta. Category:Male